Support Vector Machines (SVMs) are modern learning systems that deliver state-of-the-art performance in real world pattern recognition and data mining applications, such as text categorization, hand-written character recognition, image classification and bioinformatics. Even though SVMs yield accurate solutions, they are not preferred in online applications where classification has to be performed at great speed. This is because a large set of basis functions is usually needed to form the SVM classifier, making it complex and expensive.